


Nursery Rhymes And Childish Things

by Christian_at_No



Category: Bleach
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, Angst, Siblings, Use your imagination, What Have I Done, dark themes, he wasn't ready, help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_at_No/pseuds/Christian_at_No
Summary: This is kinda depressing for me, but I still like it, so...





	Nursery Rhymes And Childish Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda depressing for me, but I still like it, so...

_ “That nursery rhyme is about a little boy, did you know?” _

_ “I thought it was about an egg.” _

_ “But it’s not! Ura said it was about a little boy that was punished for being bad.” _

_ “Liar.” _

_ “Am not!” _

_ “But that doesn’t make sense! How could he break apart if he wasn’t an egg?” _

_ “I dunno!” _

_ “See? Liar.” _

_ “Shut up!” _

 

_ “I found out how he broke apart.” _

_ “What are you on about?” _

_ “Humpty Dumpty! I found out how he broke apart.” _

_ “Humpty Dumpty, huh? Good job, it took you eight years, but you did it. Want a gold star?” _

_ “Your sarcasm is not appreciated at this time.” _

_ “What does this have to do with chess?” _

_ “They both have a king in it?” _

_ “Fine. Tell me.” _

_ “Death by spikes.” _

 

_ “I’m goin’ out, don’t count on me bein’ back for dinner.” _

_ “On a tuesday?” _

_ “I just need to let loose a little, bro. It’s been a while.” _

_ “Just… be careful, okay?” _

_ “What could go wrong?” _

_ “Stay out of trouble. I don’t want to pick up the pieces, Humpty!” _

_ “Don’t worry about it, King!” _

 

“I shouldn’t have called you a liar when we were kids-”

_ Beep… _

“-and I should’ve done more than just tell you to be careful-”

_ Beep… _

“-and we both could’ve learned from that stupid nursery rhyme...”

_ Beep… _

“But you didn’t deserve this.”

  
  
  


_ Beep... _


End file.
